Ken Mori
Ken Mori is Fumiko's childhood friend and love interest. He is a demon hunter. He is the son of Nobuo and the cousin of Taiki and Hana Mori. After his father's death, Ken became the head of the Mori household. He also became distant from his friend Fumiko. Appearance Ken is a handsome young man with short messy black hair and cold round blue crystal eyes. He is average height, well buil, and has a muscle, slender body and fair skin. He also has a round face with bangs covering his forehead and ears along thin black eyebrows. He was wears a red short sleeve button shirt and black pants. He also has dark brown shoes that has light brown shoe laces. In his school uniform, he wears a black jacket with white button shirt underneath it. He has a black tie around his neck. He was black pants and white shoes with black laces. Personality Ken is very serious and very stoic. He's very intelligent and rarely smiles. Ken doesn't have much interest for other things in his life other than his hunting career, not even in a relationship. He does, however, shows to be protective of those who are precious to him. However, Ken has often pulled away the people that he loves. This is due to the fear of losing them. This fear is a childhood trauma of losing his father. Because of this, he's always seen serious and cold to others. But deep down, he is a very kind and brave person. Like his fellow hunters, Ken is very prejudiced towards demons. But Ken doesn't seemed to believe in revenge because he finds it pointless. However, this doesn't stop him from killing demons but he explains that he is only doing this because it's his job. Although, he was originally a happy and cheerful child with a bit of mischief and curiosity, the death of his father forced him to grow up and letting go of his childhood early. History Ken was born in the working class and was the son of a respected demon hunter named Nobuo Mori. As a young boy, he befriended a girl who was named Fumiko who was from a wealthy household who were the Inoues. As children, Ken would often secretly played with Fumiko at her flower garden. However, their friendship was kept secret due to the fact that her family would disapprove of their relationship. After the death of his aunt and uncle, Ken's cousins Taiki and Hana came to live with him and his father. Unfortunately, Ken himself was soon orphaned as well. His father was killed by a werewolf that was killing young girls. After his father's death, Ken pulled away from everything and everyone including his friend Fumiko. He began to train to become a demon hunter like his father. During his training, Ken saw how the older hunters were scared of the years after seeing the horrors of the demons. Ken eventually became a demon hunter and was soon respect of both his father's legacy and his own skills. Relationships Fumiko Inoue Fumiko is Ken's childhood friend. As children they would often play together and would secretly meet each other in her flower garden due to their social classes. Ken had often tried to get Fumiko to leave her garden to help her understand the outside world. However, after the death of his father, Ken pulled away from Fumiko and their relationship became complicated. The two had often seen each other during church or hunter ceremonies but never met in private. Ken does shows that he still cares about her. It's shown that he has strong romantic feelings towards Fumiko. According to Taiki, Ken believes that Fumiko would better off marrying someone with money. His relationship with Fumiko became more complicated when he was assigned to become the partner of Bernadette Chevalier. Ken only says that nothing will happen between him and Bernadette despite what everyone thinks. Still, Ken can't get her to not to fall in love with more. Although, Ken still cares about Fumiko deeply and wants her to be safe, he can get annoyed by the fact that she is stubborn towards their relationship and her desire to have a romantic relationship with him despite she is engaged to another man. Taiki Mori Taiki is Ken's cousin. The two are very close to each other since they were younger. Ken does get annoyed by Taiki's teasing but still cares about him a lot. Because of the two are demon hunters, they often go on missions together and often risks their own lives for each other. Hana Mori Hana is Ken's younger cousin. Ken is very protective of her. Ken cares Hana very much and shows that he doesn't mind of her not becoming a hunter like the rest of their family. He believes that Hana would be the first of their family that isn't joining them in the fight of demons in hundreds of years. Nobuo Mori Nobuo was Ken's father who was killed by a werewolf. Ken loved his father very much and respected him greatly. Ken as a young boy admired his father and wished to be like him someday. However, when Nobuo died, Ken was deeply heartbroken and pulled away from everyone. Ken took it upon himself to become a demon hunter like his father so he bring the werewolf that killed his father to justice. Nobuo was a doting towards his only son. Ken seemed to have been very closed to Nobuo. Bernadette Chevalier Ken was assigned to be the partner of Bernadette who was from France. Because of his fear of getting too close to someone and fearing of them; Ken keeps at arms length and tells her to leave him alone. Due to their arguments, they ended being called an old married couple by many others. Which they strongly denied. Abilities As a demon hunter Ken is very skilled and very experience. Shooing Ken can shoot any demon in without getting noticed. Arching He also shows to be good at arching. Trivia * Ken's name means "Healthy and strong". * Ken had two cousins. * Ken's father is revealed to be a demon hunter and was killed by a werewolf. * He hates people who disrespects his father's memory. * His father's death is the very reason that he became a demon hunter in the first place. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mori Family Category:Hunters Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:In Love Characters Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Poor Characters Category:Students Category:Leaders Category:Alive Category:Patriarchs Category:Orphans Category:Murderers Category:Supportive Characters Category:Only Child Characters Category:Combat Able Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Characters